


The Journey Begins

by Bafras



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, Good Slytherins, Hogwarts, Tags Are Hard, Time Turner (Harry Potter), Twins, honestly summeries are hard too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bafras/pseuds/Bafras
Summary: Emery is ready to start her first year at Hogwarts. What she thought would be a normal school year turns out to be one wild ride filled with friends, enemies and all things magical.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. The Philosopher's Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, business, events and incidents are the products of the original author's imagination. I have put my own spin to the series so it will not be exactly the same. Enjoy!

"Emery do you have everything?" A voice calls from the hall.

"Yes." I huff out as I stuff the last of my jumpers into my trunk. Uncle said it would be quite chilly in the old castle and didn't want to worry about me catching a cold. I sigh as I push the trunk lid down, sitting on the top to click the latches shut. I roll over to the floor and grab the overpacked case and struggle to drag it towards my door. 

"Bloody-" I groan out.

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you." A voice comes from the door. I whip my head around.

"Uncle, so nice of you to help." I say as I stall in the doorway. He grabs the trunk from my hands and easily lifts it up. I shake my head as I dash to grab my messenger bag on my bed. I look inside to see my wand, a book to read on the train and some money to buy sweets with. Everything was accounted for. 

"You look just like her." Uncle Remus says from the door. Oh. That was the last thing on my mind. I look down and catch a glint of my locket hanging out of my shirt. It was the only thing I really had left of them. 

"Really?" I ask as I run my fingers through my pin straight hair. I guess it was my nervous tick or so I was told by my extended red-headed family.

"Of course. A spitting image in fact. She would be so proud of you now." He says and we both fall silent. While I didn't remember my parents, I knew it had to be harder for my uncle to be without them. He had been with them in school and the war. He didn't like to talk about those times much, but I knew enough to know that my family had fought for peace but never saw it. 

"Right, then, have you packed extra jumpers?" He asks as we move into the hall and down the stairs. 

"Yes, Uncle. I could barely fit them all." I laugh as we reach the sitting room. Always worrying that one. 

"Are you sure you've everything? I nod to him and clutch Rosina, my owl to me. She was a ink black owl adorned with tiny white spots all over. 

"Uncle I think you're more nervous than I am." I smirk at him. He tucks the trunk under one arm and opens the front door with the other. 

"Of course, I am. I wish I could take you myself. He says as I usher him through the doorway of the flat. It wasn't his fault he couldn't take me directly. That we could blame on Gre-

"It's just a train ride I know, but I promised your parents that I-" He starts but I hastily interrupt. 

"Uncle. There's always next year and besides I'll be with the Weasleys and then on the train with the boys. I'll be okay. You have nothing to worry about." I tell him and pat his shoulder. As we walk down the short hall and through the outer door, we're met with the most interesting sight. Arthur Weasley leaned against a muggle car. Uncle Remus and Mr. Weasley were long-time friends and naturally I had known his family since I was born. Uncle sits my trunk by the car and shakes hands with Arthur. 

"It's been a while." My uncle says.

"Too long indeed old friend." Arthur smiles and looks my way. 

"Nice car." I say to him as I run my fingers over the faded blue paint. It suited quite nicely to Arthur Weasley I thought. I turned to Arthur to say hello and give a hug.

"Why thank you Emery. It was a gift. Everything ready to go then?" He asks us both. I nod as I place Rosina in the backseat of the car before helping my uncle toss the trunk into the boot. When it’s all done my uncle and I turn to each other. 

"Well." I say. 

"Well." He says back. I blink rapidly to keep the tears at bay. Don't cry Emery, that's childish of you. I scold myself.

"Em." He intones and tears start to stream down my face. He sighs and opens his arms.

"Come here dear." He says and I jump into his arms. I had been putting my emotions at bay because there was so much to do before I left. I was going to miss him quite a bit. I squeeze myself closer to him.

"I'll owl every week. Make sure to take care of the shop, can't have you slacking." I mutter into his collar. He pats my head as we hug each other. Hot tears run down my face and for some reason they wouldn't stop. Uncle removes his arms from me and leads me to the front seat of the car. I fumble for the handle but eventually grab it in my hands. I look back to my uncle. 

"We'll see each other soon. You don't worry your head about it, I've got the shop under control." He says and I hug him once more. I wish there was a way he could come with me, but I knew there wasn't. I feel a kiss placed on my head and pull away from him once more. 

"Bye Uncle." I whisper as I wipe some stray tears away. I knew I'd give myself a headache if I didn't stop soon. He gives me a nod and I climb into the car. I close my eyes for a second to get myself under control. I hear the door click and I peer out the window. Uncle was smiling down at me. I raise my hand in an attempt to say one last goodbye. While I knew I would miss him, soon I would be at Hogwarts with the Weasleys, eating so much food I wouldn't be able to think. Everything would be fine. I'd see Uncle in a few months. 

A few minutes later Arthur climbs inside the car and I look back to my uncle once more from the door to our flat. He was waving, not goodbye but a see you later. As cheesy as it sounded it gave me comfort. I wipe my eyes once more and smile. Slowly he fades into the background as Arthur moves the car forward passed the various flats towards London.

.......

We pull into the train station soon enough. The car trip has been a quiet one, not that I minded. I didn't feel much like talking at the moment anyway. It was obvious Arthur was taking time out of his workday to drop me off at King's Cross. He glanced at the interior clock in the car every few minutes. He halts the car and helps me with me place my things in a trolley so I can push them myself. 

"This way Emery." Arthur says in comforting tone. We pass through crowds of people moving along the various platforms. It doesn't take long until we're standing in between the ninth and tenth ones. 

"Here we are then." He smiles and points the wall.

"Through the wall?" I asked feeling perturbed. I push the cart forward then move around to touch the wall. My fingertips slip through. Woah. 

"Wicked." I beam at Arthur and quickly move myself and belongings through without further prompting. I come through to the other side instantly to see what looks exactly like King's Cross but with a hint of magic I guess one would say. Gone were the men in suits and muggle families and now there were various people dashing around, some looked to be my age while parents followed behind them, directing the kids towards the Hogwarts Express. Arthur joins me seconds later and checks in my bags and Rosina at the end of the train. Afterwards we stop at a bench to wait for the other Weasleys.

"So that was a portal charm?" I ask and nod to the wall. 

"Yes! Most are used to disguise entrances to the wizarding world. We wouldn't want any muggles walking through and wondering about." He explains to me. I knew what they were due to reading about them but never experienced one. 

"So, I'll be able to learn how to cast it?" 

"Of course. It is an advanced charm though so not quite yet." I frown at that. Maybe I could self-study when I wasn't busy running around with Ron and the twins. I knew being lifelong friends with the Weasley clan would land me into loads of trouble but I-

"Molly will arrive shortly. I hate to leave you here before she gets here but I must be getting back to the ministry." Arthur says and stands. I stand as well and give Arthur another hug. 

"Be careful Mr. W." I say and give him a smile. 

"Have a wonderful first year at Hogwarts Emery. Don't forget to owl alright?" I nod to him and wave as he makes back for the way we had come in. I glance at the overhead clock. It was three quarters passed so they'd be here soon enough. I sigh and almost sit back down when someone almost tackles me to the ground. 

"Emery!" A familiar voice shouts.

"Gin, I missed you so much." I hug her and spy the rest of my red-headed family behind her.

"Hey Emma." George and Fred say together and hug around both of us. We all break apart and I recline my head to look up at them. 

"Fred, George, you're both so tall." I raise my arm up and it almost reaches their heads.

"It's because you're so short." Fred says and ruffles my hair. 

"Freddie!" Exclaims Molly. 

"It's okay Mrs. W. I've missed you all so much." I say as I move into her arms. Molly Weasley gave the best hugs. She smelled of baking flour and books. I sighed into her arms and reluctantly let go. 

"Where's Perce?" I ask looking around for his lanky frame. 

"He went on ahead. All high and mighty-" George starts but Molly cuts him off. 

"He's made prefect this year." My eyes widen. That was a big deal.

"We had no idea." Says fred

"I think I remember him saying something about it once-" George starts.

"Or twice-"

"A minute-" 

"All summer." Fred finishes and I laugh. Must've been an enduring summer for the twins then. I'm sure they wouldn't let Percy live it down though. Ron brings up the back of the group with a dark headed boy I had never seen before. Ron and I were starting school together this year and it looked like his friend was too. 

"Hey Ron." I give him a fist bump. I see dirt on his nose and start to tell him about it when I look over to the boy beside him. He seemed familiar, like I had met him before, but I couldn't place it. I stick my hand to him. 

"Hello, I'm Emery Lupin." I smile at the boy. He shakes my hand back.

"Harry." 

"Nice to meet you Harry, I see your hanging around with Ron here. I guess I'll see you often then." I say to him. Molly gathers us close once more.

"Alright dears it’s time to go." We nod and turn towards the entrance to the train. 

"Now you too, behave yourselves. If I get another owl telling me you've blown up a toilet or-

"A toilet, we've never blown up a toilet before." George states.

"Great idea Mum, thanks!" exclaims Fred as they make for the train door. 

"It’s not funny." Molly scowls at them. " Just look after Ron and Emery. They nod and duck inside the train. 

"Alright off you pop then." I hug Ginny once more.

"I wish you were coming with me." I whisper.

"One more year Em." I pull away from her arms and nod. Once we're inside the train we head for the nearest window and wave towards them. One year until Ginny would be with me, hopefully it passed by rather quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

I follow Ron and Harry as the twins race to meet up with their own friends.

“Ah, an empty compartment!” I exclaim as we dodge inside. I sit beside Ron and throw my bag on the bench. The room felt cozy while there was enough space to spread out comfortably. 

“Excited?” I ask Ron.

“Yes, and nervous too I suppose.” He replies. I was a little nervous myself. New school, teachers, peers, homework. It was all so, well new. Ron looks to Harry with a smile.

“I’m Ron by the way, Ron Weasley.” He formally introduces himself.

“I’m Harry Potter.” My eyes bug out. He was Harry Potter? The Harry Potter. The boy who defeated Voldemort.

“Woah.” I whisper. What were the odds of me even meeting him let alone sitting across from him on our way to Hogwarts.

“So-so it’s true?! I mean, do you really have the…the-“ Ron stutters.

“The What?” he asks. Ron looks around ominously like we’re being spied on and then whispers.

“The scar.”

“Oh, yeah.” Harry says and lifts up his hair to show us a small jagged scar on his head above his unbalanced glasses. We both lean forward to get a better look. It really did look like a lightning bolt. As cool as it may have looked for some reason, possibly due to the story behind it. I grew cold and rubbed my arms to keep warm. 

“Wicked.” Ron remarks 

“Blimey.” I say. Before Harry can say anything, a trolley comes by the compartment, full of sweets.

“Anything off the trolley dears?” A lady in a red smock asks with a smile. I nod and hop up to grab some snacks while Ron says something to Harry.

“Thanks.” I say to the lady and hand her some money. I turn around to see Harry holding up a bunch of coins.

“We’ll take the lot.” He says with a smile. The lady starts handing us all sorts of goodies and it was definitely way too much for us to finish on time. Ron looked thankful he didn’t have to eat whatever he brought with him. I help them pile the snacks on the seat before taking up my place once again.

Ron goes on to tell Harry about the various treats as I open my Chocolate frog. I spy Ron’s rat Scabbers perched on his knee with a Bertie box over his head. Silly rat. I thought as I flipped over my card to see the wizard Merlin! Cool, one I hadn’t gotten before. I place it in my book for safe keeping and turn to the boys.

“These aren’t real chocolate frogs, are they? Harry asks as he grabs one and looks perturbed.

“No, it’s a charm.” I say as I shake my head.

“Besides it’s cards you want. Each packs got a famous witch or wizard, for collecting. I’ve got about 500 myself. I’m looking for an Agrippa but no luck so far,” That was quite a lot even for one person. “How come you don’t know about these?” Ron continues and gives Harry a confused look.

“He lives with Muggles Ron, use your head. Sorry Harry.” I say to him.

“Hagrid said that word too, muggles.” 

“Ah, yes. Non wizard folk. I’m surprised your relatives know about Hogwarts and let you come. Many muggles are quite frightened of the wizarding world.” I tell him. I could only rely what my uncle had told me as I didn't know any muggles that knew wizards and witches existed.

“I almost didn’t get to come. Hey, I got Dumbledore!” Harry exclaims.

“I’ve got about six of him.” Ron says and I roll my eyes.

“That makes sense, you have 500. Harry can I see?” I ask. He hands me the card and I clear my throat.

“Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark Wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the 12 uses of dragons blood and his work on alchemy with his partner Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and ten pin bowling,” I read out. “Cool.” I say and hand the card back over. "Grindelwald's related to the famous witch Bathilda Baghsot. She's written some of our text books." 

Just then a soft voice comes from the compartment doorway. 

“Has anybody seen a toad? A boy Neville’s lost one." A girl with thick curly hair says. 

I shake my head and stand to introduce myself.

“I haven’t seen any toads around. I’m Emery.”

“I’m Hermione, nice to meet you.” She takes a glimpse down at my bench.

“Hogwarts A History.” She states.

“Yes, it’s just something to pass them time. I had read the book over the summer but thought it would be appropriate for the train ride.

“It’s one of my favorites actually.”

“Really?!” I smile at her. Maybe we would be fast friends then. I turn towards the boys. Ron was holding his wand up in the air. Was he gonna try a spell? Oh boy, here we go.

“Oh, are you doing magic, let’s see then.” Hermione says as we stand side by side. Ron turns back to Scabbers. 

“Aghhem. Sunshine, daises, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!” Nothing happens to Scabbers and Ron just shrugs.

“Are you sure that’s a real spell? Well, it’s not very good is it? Of course, I’ve only tried a few simple spells myself and they’ve all worked for me.” Hermione says and makes her way over to Harry.

“For example,” She says and points her wand at him. “Oculus Reparo.” There was a tiny flash and his glasses righted themselves on his nose. Harry takes them off to inspect them and his eyes widen. They looked much better than they did before.

“That’s better, isn’t it? I’m Hermione Granger, and you are?”

“Harry Potter.”

“Are you really? I know all about you of course. I got a few extra books for background reading and you’re in Modern Magical History, The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the 2Oth Century.” She finishes.

“Am I?” Harry asks dumbfounded.

“Harry you do know your kind of, well famous right? ” I ask and he shakes his head.

“Goodness, don’t you know? I’d find everything I could if it was me. She says pointedly and turns to Ron. 

“I’m… Ron Weasley.” He says with a full mouth. 

“Pleasure.” She grimaces and looks back over to me.

“Do you know what house you’ll be in? I’ve been asking around and I hope I’m in Gryffindor. It sounds to be the best. She says.

“It is Dumbledore’s house.” I say.

“That’s right. I guess Ravenclaw would be okay. As long as I’m not in Slytherin.” Ron says.

“What’s wrong with Slytherin?” Harry asked with a confused look.

“You know who’s house. Everyone dislikes it, but that doesn’t mean it’s bad." I say. Uncle had said he had a close friend from Gryffindor house who served the Dark Lord during the war.

“Uh, you three better change into your robes. I expect we’ll be arriving soon. Hermione says and walks out the door. 

"What did you mean I'm famous?" Harry asks.

"Well everyone knows what happened to your parents. I'm sorry by the way to bring it up that way, uh anyway. strangers have probably talked to you before." I say

"In Diagon alley actually." I nodded. It would probably always be like that. 

"Well, I should change, see you guys in a few." I grab my bag and head for the door. Hermione reappears and looks at Ron.

“You’ve got dirt, on your nose by the way. Did you know? Just there.” She points to her own nose and I laugh as I make for the bathroom compartment.

…….

When the train stops it’s dark outside. The train whistle bellows, and we grab out trunks and bags. There was a line to get off the train, but it moved rather quickly. Once outside we all walked along the platform towards the luminated stairs. A large figure up ahead roared.

“Right then! First years! This way, please! Don’t be shy! Come on now, hurry up!” He says to all of us as we walk past the older students. We drop our luggage once again and I try to squint to see our surrounding but it’s just too dark.

“Hello Harry!” The man says as we all stop in front of him.

“Hey Hagrid! This is Ron and Emery.” Harry says. I wave to him and his eyes linger on us for a moment before speaking.

“Hello Ron. Nice to meet you Emery.”

“Whoaa!” Ron exclaims at the big man. Hagrid’s smile widens.

“Right then. This way to the boats! Come on, now. Follow me.” He turns and says. We’re quick to follow in his footsteps towards the shore of the lake where many boats are waiting for us. Ron Harry and I quickly find a boat and start to climb aboard. Hermione comes to my side of the boat.

“It’s four to a boat, mind if I join you?” I smile and reply.

“Not at all.” And scoot over to make room for her.

“Wicked.” I hear Ron mutter as the boat starts to move. Eventually we come upon the school. I had seen a picture before, but this was so much bigger than I had thought it would be. I was in awe. The castle like structure sat on jagged rocks that almost glittered in the moonlight. Tall towers rose into the sky and looked as if they touched the clouds. And the long draw bridge that was placed in front of the castle looked like it went on forever in either direction. It must be another way to get to the main door. We finally make it to a small boat house and take turns disembarking from the rocky boats.

“Woah look at all those stairs.” Hermione says as I turn around.  
"Oh no. This should be fun." I mutter. There were at least 400 hundred stairs to climb as said by a Ravenclaw a few paces behind us as we finally made it to the top we crossed through a large courtyard where I could catch my breath. This led us to a large door we walk through to another set of stairs.

“Up the stair now, you’ll find professor McGonagall waitin for yer.” Hagrid tells us and leaves.

“If we have to do this next year I’ll die.” I tell Ron as we climb the last set of steps to find a lady dressed in green robes tapping her fingers on a stone banister. She gives us a smile and says.

“Welcome to Hogwarts.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now while you are here your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup.” We all nod in understanding to her. Just then a boy jumps in front of her.

“Trevor!” He exclaims. Hermione sighs and I look over at her.

“That’s Neville.” 

“Oh.” I say. The boy who was looking for his frog. I wonder how it ended up here.

McGonagall stares down at Neville and he backs up. “Sorry.”

McGonagall clears her throat. “The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily. Please wait here.” She says and scurries off.

“How’d you lose Trevor anyway?” I ask Neville and looks to me with a scared look. 

“That’s the thing. He was in his box when I got on the train but as soon as I went to show him to Seamus,” He says and points to the boy next to him and continues.” After that he was gone.” I nod to him.

“Good thing he turned up here at the school.” I say and he turns back to Seamus.

“I wonder how the sorting works.” Says Harry as he looks around the room. 

“My uncle told me they place the sorting hat on you, and it picks. Godric Gryffindor and the other founders added their knowledge to the hat before they passed. He told me they used to hand pick the houses and the hat used to sing a song. I wonder if it still does.” I say to him with a smile. 

“I think we’re going to be good friends Emery.” Hermione pipes up and I turn to talk to her when a blond-haired kid saunters to the front of our group. 

“It’s true then, what they’re saying on the train,” He says towards Harry’s direction. 

“Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts.” Everyone around us starts to whisper. He smiles and points to the boys directly behind him. 

“This is Crabbe and Goyle. I’m Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.” Ah that’s why he acted well, like that. Malfoy was a pureblood family. Their status meant quite a lot to them. Ron snickers at Draco.

“Think my name’s funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair, and a hand me down robe? You must be a Weasley,” He says but I scoff. Weasley was also pureblood family. I didn’t understand why he would make fun of Ron. He eyes me.  
”Who’s this, your twin? He asks and snickers at me. I roll my eyes but don’t say anything to him. It wasn’t worth starting an argument; besides I didn’t even know this kid. He looks over at Harry again. 

“You’ll soon fine that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. Don’t want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there.” Draco extends his hand.

“I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks.” Is all Harry says and I let out a breath. This earns him a glare from Draco. I see McGonagall coming towards us.

“Professor McGonagall.” I whisper and point in his direction. He quickly turns to be shoulder to shoulder with Harry.

“We’re ready for you now.” She says and leads us forward through two large doors and into a large room. It was lined with tables in four rows, students at each table.

“Look at that.” Someone says and points above our heads. The roof was charmed to look like the sky and there was also a bunch of floating candles. It was spectacular.

“It’s not real, the ceiling. It’s just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts A History.” Hermione says to us and I nod.

“She’s right. It’s an atmospheric charm. It’s supposed to mock the outside weather.” I say as we all walk forward. We beam at each other and turn to face McGonagall. To her right was a pointed leather hat sitting on a stool. Just then the sorting hat begins to sing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your tops hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell brave of heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And you won't get in a flap!  
You're safe in my hands though I have none  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Everyone in the hall claps for it as it finishes.

“Alright, will you stand along here please? Now before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words.” She stands to the side as the headmaster takes her place. 

“I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years, please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch,” He points behind us and I swivel my head around. There’s a ragged old man with a cat by the door.” Has asked me to remind you that the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you.” He says and sits down. Huh Interesting. I look at Harry who has a grimace on his face and almost laugh.  
McGonagall moves back to the front.” When I call your name, you will come forth. I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses.” She gestures to it.

“Hermione Granger.” Hermione’s eyes widen.

“Oh no. Okay relax.” I pat her arm as she walks forward.

“Mental that one, I’m telling you.” Ron says and Harry nods.

“That’s rude guys. You’d be nervous too if you were first.” I say and smile towards our friend. She made eye contact with us. There’s mumbling from the hat then it shouts Gryffindor. Loud cheers are heard, and Hermione jumps off the chair with a smile, quickly heading towards Percy and the twins a few tables away. I think she knew the whole time it would say Gryffindor and she certainly seemed like it would be her house just looking at her.

“Draco Malfoy.” He saunters towards the stool. As soon as its lowered to his head it yells out Slytherin. More cheers are heard as Ron tips his head to the side.

“There isn’t a witch or wizard who went bad who wasn’t in Slytherin.” He says as a Susan Bones is called which was another fellow red head.

“You don’t know that Ron. There have been bad people from the other houses too, besides Merlin himself was in Slytherin. I say as Harry looks around.

“Ahh!” he hisses and puts a hand on his forehead.

“Harry? What is it?”

“Are you okay?” I ask and look around the room, my eyes finding, wait it couldn’t be. Harry says something but I don’t hear him. My full attention is drawn to the dais where Dumbledore is sat. On the far end sat someone that I thought must’ve been my father, but there was no way it could be him my father was dead. My locket felt heavy around my neck. The man at the table was one of the people pictured in my locket. My eyes met his and he seemed as alarmed as I felt. 

“Ron who is that?” I ask but people cheer for whoever had just been sorted. “The one in Black, who is he.” I whisper again. Ron looked over.

“Oh, that’s Snape.”

“Who?” Harry asks.

“He’s the potions professor and head of Slytherin house.”

“Oh.” We both say as more cheers erupt. 

“Fred and George have had em’ Say he’s the worst.” They continue to talk but I zone out. All I could think about was the strange man. Why was he in my locket. Maybe he was friends with my mother. Uncle never said anything about him though, so I just assumed he was my father. For some reason I had no photographs of them, only the locket. What was going on here? 

The hat screams out another house and Ron is called next. He gulps and walks up. I grab Harry’s shoulder as Ron sits down and the hat is placed upon his head. I hear the words Weasley and then it yells Gryffindor. Ron sighs with a relieved look and leaps towards the Gryffindor table as the others cheer. Many more are called and eventually it’s just Harry and I left. We stand side by side in front of all our professors. McGonagall pauses for just a moment and I see a glint of something in her eye. I don’t have time to think anything more as my name is called. I let out a breath and make my way towards the stool. I glance in Snape’s direction. His eyes just like everyone else were trained right on me. As I sit and the hat is placed on my head, I hear it hum.

“Ahh, I see. A dash of wisdom and you’re a hard worker. Kind, just like your mother,” My eyes widen when it says that, and I try to look up at the hat but all I can see is the dark brim.” I sense something, cleverness perhaps. Hmm it seems you haven’t made up your mind.”

‘Well they all seem like great houses. Why should I choose one over the other, besides it would be beneficial to keep my options open.’ I think to the hat. My heart rate picks up as the hat seems to mull it over. I look down at my shoes waiting in anticipation. 

“Alright then I know where you saw go… Slytherin.” The hat booms. I look up from the floor. At first, I see Harry’s shocked face and then hear cheers from the Slytherin table. I stand and the hat is taken off my head. Harry gives me a frown. I give him a smile and move over to my table. Before I sit down, I glance over at Ron. Him, Hermione, Percy and the twins were all on their feet with shocked looks. I give them all a little wave to say it’s okay, but it doesn’t seem to help. I turn towards my prefect and shake his hand. 

“Hello Emery, I’m Axel, you’re prefect.” I nod and sit across the table from Draco. 

Harry’s name is called, and the room goes silent. I could only hear the sound of my breathing as everyone looked on in anticipation. The hat is placed on his head and we wait quite a while; they must’ve been communicating like I had. Just then the hat screams Gryffindor and cheers erupt. He smiles and makes his way over to the Weasleys as they shout for him. He looked elated as he received many claps on the back.

“Knew that one for sure.” Someone says at my table. McGonagall steps forward and clinks her goblet.

“Your attention please,” Dumbledore says, ”Let the feast…begin.”


	4. Chapter 4

Food magically appears in front of me and the rest of the hall is filled with awe and chatter.  
“Woah.” I whisper.

Draco looks at all the food in front of us and raises his eyebrows as he digs in. I smirk at him and pull some food to my plate. It had been a while since the train ride, and I was quite hungry. I feel someone tap my shoulder and look to my left. A girl with short black hair reaches out her hand.

“Pansy Parkinson.” I gently squeeze her hand in return.

“How do you do. Emery Lupin.” I introduce myself.

“Looks like we’ll be rooming together.” I nod to her and turn back to my plate to see Draco staring at me. He clears his throat.

“Before in the hall. I was for sure you were Weasley’s sister.”

“Yes, well we do know each other but we're not related. My uncle knows his father, they actually wen to Hogwarts at the same time.” I say as take a drink of my pumpkin juice. It wasn't an apology but at least it was something.

“My father and his work at the ministry.”

“Oh, what does he do?” I knew Arthur worked in the Misuse of Muggle artifacts office but I didn’t think a Malfoy would work at the ministry, they were rich afterall.

“He’s an advisor. He is also on the board of Governors here at Hogwarts.”

“That’s impressive.” I say and he beams. It really was, Mr. Malfoy probably knew a lot of ministry workers, even the higher ups.

“What about your parents Emery?” Pansy asks me.

“Oh, well they died in the war. I never knew them actually.” I say after eating some more of my food.

“Oh, I uh…”

“It’s okay, I live with my uncle. He runs a small cafe.” Pansy looks embarrassed to have asked but I knew it would come up eventually and it was better to be honest with them if I wanted to make friends. Our part of the table was quiet. Maybe I shouldn’t have said anything. 

“Uh as I said before,” Draco starts up the conversation again. “that’s Vincent Crabbe and this is Gregory Goyle.” He gestures to the boys on either side of him. Both were much larger than Draco and had dark hair.

“Nice to meet you both.” I smile at them. All of a sudden, I hear someone gasp.

“Look it’s the Bloody Baron.” A girl says as a ghostly figure passes over our heads.

“Who?” The girl on my right asks.

“The Bloody Baron,” I say with a grin. “was a student here when the founders were alive. Legend says that after graduating from Hogwarts he fell in love with Helena Ravenclaw, but she didn’t return his affections. Helena, angry with her mother fled to Albania after stealing the Ravenclaw Diadem. The Baron was sent by Helena’s mother, Rowena to collect her and the diadem but Helena refused to return with him. In a rage he killed her and after realizing what he had done, the Baron stabbed himself with the same blade and died. The blood you see on his clothes there are his own and probably also Helena’s. It’s tragic really.” I say and shovel potatoes into my mouth. Draco’s mouth is wide open.

“What?” I ask and look to other around me, all with the same expression.

“What? He is our house ghost after all.” I say as he passes again.

“Right you are my lass.” He says and waves to us all. The others draw back in fear from him. He couldn’t hurt us; he was just a ghost.

“Oh, I’m sorry was that-“

“Amazing,” The blond girl on my right says. She sticks out her hand. “Daphne Greengrass.”

“Emery.” I say and we shake hands.

“So, what happened then?” Pansy asks.

“They both eventually returned to Hogwarts. People said that Helena still roams the castle, but no one has seen her for years which is odd since she is the Ravenclaw house ghost. Oh, and the diadem has been lost for years. Maybe someone will find it before we graduate.” I shrug and our meal is replaced with desserts, all different types; cakes, puddings, fruits, cookies, muffins and even things that weren't familiar to me. Just as I'm about to dish out some pudding a yell is heard from across the room and I crane my neck to look over. There was another ghost tormenting someone at the Gryffindor table.

“No good Gryffindors,” Axel sighs. “As we’re there house rival you first years’ll need to watch yourselves around them. They lie, cheat and most of them aren’t even purebloods.” He finishes and turns away from us. That was rude. How could he say that about our fellow classmates? Quick assumptions tell you quite a bit about someone. I looked around the table, would my Slytherin peers look down on me because I wasn’t a pureblood like them? They had to know I wasn’t as Lupin wasn’t a sacred twenty-eight name. Also, what about Harry and Hermione? If we were rivals would they still want to be my friend? 

As dinner finishes Axel leads us to the dungeons where our dormitories and common room are at. It was quite a bit darker than the corridors that led to the great hall, but there were sconces so we could at least see a few feet in front of us. At least we didn’t have to walk up more stairs.

“Slytherins, follow me please. Keep up. Thank you!” He exclaims as we follow him down a set of stairs. The common room was a long dark colored room that looked partially underground. It had large round greenish lamps hanging and a crackling fire under the most elaborately carved mantelpiece I had ever seen. Chairs, tables and couches haphazardly lined the room.

“Oh, wow.” Daphne muttered as she took it all in. Axel looks at us.

“Alright then. Welcome to the Slytherin common room. Boys’ dormitories are to the right through the hall. Girls, the same but on the left. You’ll find that your belongings have already been brought down. You’ll find your timetables with your belongings. The passcode for the common room door is always on the cork boards behind you along with any major announcements. This weeks’ passcode is Cauda Araneae. I would write it down if you can’t remember it. I bid you all goodnight. I suggest going to bed early, so you don’t cost us any house points by being late to your classes tomorrow.” He finishes and leaves. Students flood past him to get to their rooms. I walk with Daphne and Pansy to the left. We come upon our room rather quickly and head inside.

“Close to the common room.” Pansy says. That was good, we wouldn't get lost.

“Close to the noise is more like it.” I voice says from behind us. We all look to the doorway. Two brunettes walk into the room, one with glasses.

“I’m Tracey Nettlebed and this is Adelaide Murton.” I put out a hand to shake but she just passes in front me ignoring my raised hand. Oh, so it was going to be like that. I turn to Adelaide as Tracey looks for her bed.

“Hi, I’m Emery.” I say and she waves shyly and pushes her glasses up. Pansy and Daphne introduce themselves. 

“It’s interesting really,” Tracey wipes some non-existent dust from her pillow. “that we’re in Harry Potter’s year.”

“We’re the same age and all.” Daphne says and then yawns as I go to look for my bed. I didn’t really want to talk to this Tracey girl, she already seemed like trouble. I spy Rosina and go over to her. My bed was right beside a underwater window. Jackpot! I thought and take my robe off. I give Ro a little pet as Tracey keeps going on about Harry.

“What about you Emery?” She asks.

“I’m sorry?”

“Do you know Potter?” Tracey asks.

“I met him at the train station, but I don’t know him." I say and sit on my bed.

“But you know that Weasel kid, right?,” I squint my eyes at her. “I mean you said you did at dinner so.” She says while brushing her hair.

“It’s Weasley and what about him?” I ask. I exchange a look with Daphne, she definitely said it on purpose but why?

“It just seems like he’s already friends with Potter and you’re friends with him, so you probably sat on the train together.” She says.

“I’m sorry is there a question in there somewhere?” I ask her. What was this girl doing? She seemed very nosy and it looked like no one had ever told her so. 

“I’m just saying if you sat with him on the train then you know about him.” She says and I sigh.

“Everyone knows about him and I did sit on the train with Harry and Ron, but we talked about Hogwarts so I’m sorry I can’t tell you about him. Maybe if you're interested you should talk to him.” I suggest.

“As if, not now since he’s a Gryffindor. Too bad he was put in the stupidest house here.” She scoffed and I blinked at her. She reminded me of Axel.

“Well, If that’s all I’m tired and we have class in the morning.” I say and grab my sleep clothes and leave the room before she could say another word. 

Later after Daphne is asleep, I feed Rosina and send her off to the Owlery. I pull my curtains closed and start a letter to Uncle Remus. I mostly tell him I was in Slytherin house and had already met a few people I could see myself being friends with and even some that we’re already irritating me. I told him to expect a letter from Molly as I knew all of the Weasleys would mention my house placement. I also asked if he knew Professor Snape and if my mother knew him before asking after his own wellbeing. After I finish the letter, I blow out my candle and snuggle into my blanket but don’t immediately fall asleep. Many things were swimming through my head, and all were uncertain. My locket for one; Snape looked surprised earlier. Could he provide me with any answers? Also, the Gryffindor trio; would they want to be friends with me since I was in their rival house? I guess I would have to deal with it tomorrow. I think to myself as I close my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning I’m woken up by Daphne. 

“Hey.” I say as I rub my eyes.

“Morning, you ready for breakfast?” I nod and grab my robes from my trunk. I get dressed as quick as I can, trying to beat the chill of the air.

“It’s so early.” I mumble as slide on some socks and I lace my shoes up.

“All you need is a nice warm breakfast to start the day.” I smile at her.

“You’re chipper.”

“I love the morning time.” She says and spins around. I shiver and I rub my arms. Uncle was right about it getting cold here. After a quick stop to the underwater windows to see if we could spot a squid and then to the common room board, we were off to the great hall in need of some food. Many other students were eating, and it didn’t look like there was assigned seating like dinner was the night before. I pass Hermione on the way in, books under her arm. 

“See you in transfiguration Hermione.” I say and she nods as she quickly passes by. Maybe she was in a hurry.

“Someone you know?” Pansy asks as Daphne and I sit down.

“I met her on the train.” Is all I say before grabbing some food. I didn’t think I should tell them anything yet. I mean I didn’t even know if Hermione was my friend. She said we would make good friends but that could’ve changed since my house placement. We sit down at the same table as Draco, Greg and Vincent.

“Pansy said you all met Tracey.” Draco says and I sigh.

“Yeah, I’m not sure about her yet. She seems-“

“Stuck up.” Pansy says. I didn’t know if that was the right term for her but maybe it was just first day jitters. Maybe Tracey was really nice.

“I don’t know, all she wanted to talk about was Harry Potter.” Daphne says in between bites of her toast.

“What a nob.” Greg says and I cover up a giggle with a cough. 

“He’s not all that.” Draco scowls.

“I agree, he’s just a kid. He didn’t even know about any of this until recently.” I say.

“What do you mean, like Hogwarts?” Pansy asks. I nod.

“He lives with muggles because well you know.” I say.

“What a nightmare.” Vincent says. Draco is silent for this part of the conversation. I wonder if he was thinking what it would be like to lose his parents.

“That’s terrible. I don’t know what I would do if I couldn’t live around magic.” Daphne says and I nod in agreement. We continue to eat, and I glance at my watch. I still had quite a bit of time before my first lesson of the day which was herbology. Professor Sprout looked nice so I figured it would be a fun class and Remus had dozens of muggle plants at the café so it would be cool to learn about some magical ones.

“So, we all have transfiguration together second period, right?” Greg asks.

“Yep, with the Gryffindors.” Pansy says.

“Unfortunately.” Draco mutters. Most of our classes were with them, I hope he isn’t too disappointed.

“Come on, it can’t be that bad,” I say. “Dumbledore used to teach it you know.” I say as we all get up from the table and head for the main corridor.

“You’re so smart, how’d you know all this stuff?” asks Greg. 

“Oh, well I like to read. I remember stuff pretty well.” I say sheepishly. They boys grin to each other.

“Looks like we found our study partner.” Draco says.

“No, Malfoy find your own, Emery is ours.” Daphne says as she and Pansy each throw an arm around my shoulders. I laugh at them as we walk down the hall.

.......

Daphne groaned into her book.

“Okay, it’s really not that bad.” I whisper over to her. Transfiguration was hard but the concepts seemed quite fun. What I thought would be an easy class turned serious as soon as Professor McGonagall said and I quote,‘ Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned.’ 

After that I gave a worried glance to Draco and Daphne who were sat beside me. They didn’t look like they were having the time of their lives either. I figured this class would take up a lot of my study time than I would like but getting good marks would be worth it. We started off with Gamp’s Law of Elemental Transfiguration which was all factual; it basically told you what you could transfigure and what you couldn’t. It was easy to grasp. Then she showed us a few basic wand movements she said we would have to master precisely if we wanted to transfigure anything correctly. I wrote down as many notes as I could because I didn’t want to miss anything. Since it was a double period, we spent the latter half of the class reading the first chapter of our books. It seemed as if Professor McGonagall was there for a moment and then disappeared from sight. On her desk sat a cat, did she have one in here before?

“Did you see that?” Daphne asks me.

“Huh?” I ask as I copy down some interesting findings from the chapter.

“McGonagall, she just transformed into a cat!” my eyes widened. She was an Animagus? I had heard and even read about them, but I had never actually met an animagi before.

“That’s wicked.” I say and smile at Daphne’s shocked face.

“Do you think we’ll learn that?” Draco asks.

“I hope so, that would be so fun.” I say to them and peer at our professor. I couldn’t even tell it was her. It really was brilliant. As I’m finishing up my notes the back door opens. I glance back to see Ron and Harry rush in.

“Whew, could you imagine the look on old McGonagall’s face if we were late?” Ron asks. The professor jumps back into her human form and makes her way across the room.

“That was bloody brilliant.”

“Thank you for that assessment Mr. Weasley. Maybe if I were to transfigure Mr. Potter or yourself into a pocket watch maybe one of you would be on time.”

“We got lost.” Is all Harry says. It would make sense, they hadn’t told us exactly where our classrooms were, we had to ask a prefect on the way here if we were going in the correct direction. 

“I trust you don’t need to find your seats.” she says and gestures to the desk behind ours. She heads back to the front of the room and when her back is turned, I toss Ron my notebook. He smiles and starts copying down what they missed.

…….

After transfiguration we made our way to potions. I was a bit nervous. It wasn’t due to the difficulty of the class, I had read the book over the summer and thought it would be an enjoyable class. Potion making and learning which ingredients could kill or save someone was quite intriguing to me. I was nervous because Ron mentioned that the twins didn’t like Professor Snape and yes, they were jokesters and loved pranks but really were good judges of character and it worried me. When we walked in ten minutes early, he wasn’t there, and I almost let out a sigh of relief. Pansy and Daphne decided to sit together for this class, so I was stuck with Draco. I guess stuck was a bit of a stretch, he wasn’t bad at all given his introduction the night before. 

“Do we have to sit in the front?” I ask him as the others fill in.

“It’s either here or beside the Gryffindors.” He says and points to Harry and Hermione on the other side of the room, half-way back. I sigh and sit down. That would be nice actually, Hermione would be a great desk partner as we had a lot in common. Kids were chattering around us as I was wringing my hands together. 

“What’s the matter?”

“Huh?” I ask Draco.

“You okay?” He asks and gestures to my hands.

“Oh, yeah. I’m just nervous because, uh, well-“

“Professor Snape?” He asked with a knowing smile.

“How’d you guess?” I ask with a sigh.

“I know he looks mean but isn’t. He is my godfather after all.” Draco says and my mouth drops open.

“He is?” I whisper. That was, I didn’t even know what to think. Draco nods.

“Just stick with me, he’s been telling me all sorts of potions stuff since I was little.” Draco says with a satisfied smirk. The door slammed open and I didn’t have to turn around to know our professor was there. He walks towards the window to his podium.

“There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. As such I don’t expect many of you to enjoy the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few,” He looks to Draco and I. “who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death,” Draco and I look at each other, he raises his eyebrows at me, and my eyes widen. His words sounded like something out of a muggle science fiction novel Remus would read to me when I was younger. 

He looked passed us to the middle of the room. ”Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not…pay…attention.” He draws out and I glimpse behind me. Harry was writing on his parchment. Hermione nudged him and he looked up.

“Mr. Potter. Our, new…celebrity. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?” Hermione’s hand shot into the air but Harry shrugs.

“Draught of the living dead.” I whisper to Draco

“You don’t know? Well, let’s try again. Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?”

“That’s the one from the goat, right?” Draco asks and I nod as Hermione hand shot up again.

“I don’t know sir.” Harry says

“What about the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?” Hmm, I didn’t know that one, I look to Draco, but he shrugs. 

“I don’t know. I think Hermione does, why don’t you try asking her.” Harry says and the class snickers.

“Pity. Clearly fame isn’t everything, is it Mr. Potter?” I cringe at his words. Everyone knew the truth, there was no way anyone didn’t. Professor Snape’s words were a low blow.

“Didn’t you say he didn’t really know anything about magic?” Draco asks me. I nod and send Harry a look of sympathy. If our own teacher wouldn’t help him then I certainly would. The next thing that happens shocks me. Snape walks down one of the rows towards Harry’s desk. 

“For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of Aconite,” He looks around the classroom. “Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?” He says and makes for his podium and everyone jumps for their parchments. 

In actual class we went over many ingredients, what they were comprised of and what they were used for. He even let us mix a potion up. It was a cure for boils but wasn't used for just boils. The potions book detailed out that hives, pimples and other skin infections of the like. I had to admit that it was quite thrilling being arund the ingredients and being able to follow the directions to make something. It was like a cake recipe, not too much of one ingredient or it would be ruined. I checked in with Pansy and Daphne a few times to see how they were doing, as well as Greg and Vincent who needed a lot of help. The professor seemed to be favoring our table so it was hard to help the boys but Draco was nice enough to talk them through the steps when our professor wasn't looking. Draco and I worked surprisingly well together, making sure we each read through each stage in the book and meticulously counting and weighing all of our ingredients and rechecking to make sure everything would be perfect. Draco himself seemed in his element crushing snake fangs and stirring the cauldron impressively. Draco and I were leaning over our cauldron waiting for pink smoke to make its way from within when we heard screams behind us. I jumped around to see Professor Snape standing in front of us, blocking the view. 

“What’s-?” I start

“Idiot boy. Take him to the hospital wing.” He yells and I peer around him. A cauldron had melted. How had they done that? I see Seamus helping Neville leave the room. Oh no.

“You, Potter-“ Snape starts in on Harry again.

“Professor, will he be alright?” I ask worried for Neville and well Harry. He had already been made an example of prior to the lesson. He turns to me and pauses.

“He’ll be fine,” He looks around the room at all the kids talking. “Everyone back to their potions.” He says as he taps away the explosive mess on the back table.


	6. Chapter 6

After potions ended, I wanted to stay behind to ask Snape some questions, but to my utter disappointment he went into his office and shut the door. He probably was busy anyway with grading and other potions like things anyway. I go to lunch with the others instead. After saying hello to Percy and the twins I sit next to Neville who had come back from the hospital wing completely healed. A couple kids were staring at me, which I didn't understand but I paid them no mind and asked Neville how he was doing. He told me about the gross concoction he had to take while we ate, and it didn’t sound pleasant. 

“Say Emery why are you sitting here with us? Wouldn’t you rather sit with the other Slytherins?” Dean asks. Neville had just introduced us and he seemed nice.

“Well Daphne and Pansy had a class, so their lunch is later I guess, and the boys said they were going to eat out on the quad. I didn't want to be stuck with them. Besides I wanted to see you guys. I know we kind of met a few days ago but you all are pretty cool and I figured we could all get to know each other.” I say and take a sip of my drink. I got a few smiles and some confused looks.

“What’s it like?” Ron asks and I divert my attention to him.

“What’s what like?”

“Your common room.” He says through a bite of food. Ever the manners on him. I thought.

“It’s interesting actually, partially underwater. Daphne and I heard some fourth years say sometimes you could see the lake squid, so we’ve been looking for it but no luck so far. The room is large, cold if you’re not by the fireplace and has a lot of green accents.” I rattle off trying to think of more to say.

“So, you’ve seen Malfoy then?” A girl called Sophie asked.

“Yeah he’s around. I don’t really know him yet.” I say. It was true, when we all met in the hall before our sorting, he was quite rude but every encounter after had been like we were friends or something close to friends. I wonder if it was genuine or just house loyalty.

“What about Snape, is he really as mean as he was today? I heard someone say he even eats like a snake.” Ron asks. I look down the table towards the twins but fortunately they were talking to Oliver Wood. I didn’t want them to hear me talking about Snape as Ron had said they didn’t like him.

“Uh, well I’ve only seen him in class like you guys and we've all seen him at meals so..” I trail off as I look back to Ron. He could come up with his own conclusions on the matter.

“He seems to like you guys better.” Seamus says. I didn’t know for sure if professors were more inclined to their houses but it would make a lot of sense if they were. We were technically their responsibility. I have only been here a day and I don’t want to judge anyone without interacting with them first. 

“Well he is their head of house.” Hermione says.

“Maybe, I guess we’ll have to see.” I say and turn back to my food. Better to dismiss the conversation for now because I really didn’t want to go toe to toe with some kids I’d just met. 

Eventually Seamus starts muttering something about rum and we all look up to see something explode in his face. That was twice in a day, what in the name of Merlin was he doing? He blinks and tries to wipe the soot from his face. Laughter erupts from the table.

“You okay?” I ask. He nods.

“Uh, Seamus, you’re eyebrows!” Neville exclaimed. Dean leans in closer from Seamus’ left.

“You’ve done it now mate.”

“What? What about my eyebrows?” He says and rises from the table dashing out of the room as we all look on. Before anyone can say anything else a screech comes from above as arious owls fly over us and I spot Rosina land in front of me with a parcel and letter. I give her a pet and she flies off towards the owlery. Neville opens his package and holds up a clear ball with flecks of gold.

“Hey look, Neville’s got a Remembrall.” Dean says. It was interesting and I had never seen one before. I quickly open up my letter. It was from my uncle.

“I’ve read about those. When the smoke turns red, it means you’ve forgotten something.” She says as it turns red.

“The only problem is, I can’t remember what I’ve forgotten.” He says and turns back to it. I look at the letter once more.

‘My dearest Emery. I’ve received quite a handful of letters about your house placement including your own. I’m proud of you regardless of what others may say. While I had assumed you were a Gryffindor through and through many spectacular witches and wizards have come from Slytherin. I know you’ll find your place there quickly. About your professor, he did attend Hogwarts the same time as your parents and I and was friends with your mother. I’ve enclosed a gift as it gets particularly cold in the dungeons during the winter months. All my love, Uncle Remus.' 

Was friends with your mother. 

I read the line a few times. So, it was official, Snape knew my mom, they were friends. So, the locket was probably a gift of some sort. I open the larger parcel to see a green knit blanket that was so soft. He always knew what to send. 

“Hey Ron, somebody broke into Gringotts,” Harry says from my left and I look over to him.

“Listen, believed to be the work of dark witches or wizards unknown, Gringotts goblins, while acknowledging the breach, insist that nothing was taken. The vault in question, number 713 had in fact been emptied earlier that same day. That’s odd. That’s the vault Hagrid and I went to.” 

“Why did Hagrid take you there?” I ask.

“I’m not sure. He said it was business from Dumbledore, something secret. He had to retrieve something from the vault.”

“Seems like whatever he acquired from the vault; someone is after it.” I say and we all share a look. After lunch we only had history of magic left for the day and while Draco found it boring, I thought it was a very informative class. Professor Binns seemed to drone on and on but everything he said but knew a lot of facts especially about various known rebellions of the wizarding world. He had actually introduced himself and told us all he only taught about the facts, not myths or legends. 

…….

The next day I head outside to our first class of the day, flying. We spent the first part of class learning about how to care for our brooms, the history and some simple flying techniques. Madam Hooch then said we would be going outside to do some exercises with the brooms, which I wasn’t happy about. She said everyone had to at least learn to fly but it made me nervous. Heights weren’t a problem for me if I had my feet on something solid but being suspended in the air wasn’t my cup of tea. I’d rather be in Transfiguration or Potions. I was stood in one of the two rows of kids facing each other as Madam Hooch talked about the brooms.

“Well what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick. Come on, hurry up. Stick your right hand over the broom and say up!” she says, and we did just that. Shouts of Up are heard all over. 

“Up!” I say but nothing happens. I see Harry’s broom fly into his hand quickly. I try a second time, but nothing happens. Draco’s broom flies to his hand and he smirks.

“With felling!” Hooch says and I try again.

“Up!” I say and it flies towards my hand. I look over to Daphne to see she also had luck summoning her broom.

“Now once you’ve got ahold of your broom, I want you to mount it with a firm grip. You don’t want to be sliding off the end. When I blow the whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, then lean slightly forward and touch back down. On my whistle…3…2…” The whistle sounds and I mount the broom. I kick off and lean forward and hover for a few seconds before I hastily lower the broom and step away from it. That was enough flying for me. My eyeline catches Neville who seems to be having trouble coming back to the ground. He started to rise into the air.

“Mr. Longbottom.” Hooch calls.

“Neville what are you doing?” Someone else says.

“Neville, come back down!” Hermione says. 

“We’re not supposed to take off yet Neville.” Seamus says and goes to grab his feet as everyone starts chanting his name. Neville tilted the broom towards the ground but not fast enough.

“M-M-Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Longbottom!” She tries again but his broom just tears through the air. He screams for help as he loses control and zips through the air suddenly smacking into a wall and I grimace. That had to hurt. I look around for Madam Hooch as I pass the kids on my left watching Neville who had somehow turned back towards us. We all move out of the way and Hooch does a barrel roll, so he doesn’t crash into her. He then zooms passed a statue with a spear and his robes get caught on it, leaving him hanging. We rush towards him as his cloak rips and he falls. Screams erupt from everybody, but his clothes get caught on a wall torch and he stops. 

“Madam Hooch, is there any way to get him down?” I ask and she raises her wand, but Neville falls the rest of the way to the ground. Kids swarm him.

“Out of the way!” She says and runs over.

“Neville are you okay?” I ask as I stop by Dean and Daphne. 

“Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow.” He held his wrist to his chest.

“Oh, oh, oh dear. It’s a broken wrist. Good boy come on now, up you get.” Hooch leads Neville towards the archway and I race up to her.

“Madam Hooch, do you mind if I tag along. I’m not feeling too well.” I say and she nods.

“Everyone is to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom and Miss Lupin to the hospital wing. Understand? If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say Quidditch. Come along you two.” She directs us to follow her.

“Neville what happened out there?” I ask as we walk on.

“I’m not sure exactly. As soon as I thought about flying upwards the broom lifted. I didn’t even know I was higher than I should’ve been until Seamus said. I’m sorry Madam Hooch.”

“You’ll have to be more careful in the future. You just need to learn control. If we can manage that we’ll make a Quidditch player of you yet."

“I don’t know if I want to fly again.” Neville said with a dejected look. I pat him on the arm.

“Don’t worry Neville, I’m scared to fly. I felt like I was gonna hurl back there just by watching you give it a go.” I say with a grimace.

“Madam Pomfrey will have something for you.” Hooch said and I nod. I was mostly fine now but the thought was nice.

…….

We arrived at the hospital wing promptly and met Madam Pomfrey. The room was vacant except for her and it was massive. It looked like a smaller version great hall only lined with beds and partitions. It smelled of clean linen and was eerily quiet.

“So, what’s happened here then?”

“Neville here, lost control of his broom, looks like a broken wrist.” Madame Hooch said.

“Over here, please child.” She gestures to a bed near her.

“I’ve also a student who could use a draught of peace.” Hooch gestures to me and Pomfrey nods and has Neville sit down.

“Would you like me to stay with Neville?” She gives me a look but then says.

“Hmm, alright I’ll allow it since I really must return to the students. Who knows what they’ve gotten themselves into.” She huffs and then leaves the room. I sigh and slump down onto the bed beside Neville’s.

“I take it you’re not fond of flying then?” Madam Pomfrey asks and I shake my head at her words.

“No, it utterly terrifies me. It’s a wonder I didn’t faint.” I say as she handles Neville’s hand with care as I look on.

“Is it broken?” Neville asks.

“Yes, but fixable,” She says and brings out her wand. “Brackium Emendo.” Neville gasps and flexes his hand like it wasn't broken at all.

“It doesn’t hurt anymore.”

“Wicked,” I mutter as Neville waves his arm around. She smiles at us then moves over to a cabinet. “Say Madam Pomfrey, do we get to learn things like this?” I ask and gesture to Neville’s arm.

“I’m sorry Dear, but most of my training was done at St. Mungo’s before I was offered a positon here.” Healing wasn't part of the ciricumlum then. A pit it was honestly, those things couls come in handy.

“Oh dear,” She turns and looks to me. “I’ll only be a moment, I’ve to run to the dungeons for your potion.” I stand up.

“Madam Pomfrey there's no need now.” I felt better just being away from the brooms and didn’t want to trouble her.

“Dear are you sure?” She asks warily. I nod and she smiles at us once more.

“Alright, off you pop then and be careful on those brooms.” She says and we get up to leave. 

As we walk down the coridor I ask Neville if he was interested in playing Quidditch to pass the time. Class would be over by now and the thought of dinner was nice.

“I don’t think I’d be any good.” he says and rubs his head.

“I’m sure with practice you can do it.” I say to him and offer a smile. It seemed like Neville was someone people liked to joke about but he seemed nice enough to me.

“You’re nice Emery.”

“Thanks, I guess.”

“It’s just that Ron and Dean are always going on about how Slytherins are horrible but you’re not.”

“Oh, thank you Neville.” I say. I didn’t expect that from him. To be completely honest I was shocked. We cross into the main hall where the twins and Harry are talking to Ron.

“Freddie, George!” I say and run up to them. They both throw an arm around me.

“How’s our girl?”

“Peachy!” I say and wrap my arms around them, pulling them closer.

“The snakes have been treating you right then?” George asks as we walk.

“Of course.”

“If they don’t they’ll have us to deal with.” Fred says and I laugh at them. They were the best overprotective friends she had the closest to siblings, always looking out for me.

“Congratulations Harry!” Someone has as we walk down the hall.

“Congrats?” I ask and look at him.

“Harry’s made the quidditch team. He’s gonna be the new seeker.” One of the twins say.

“No, way. That’s spectacular.” I say to him with a smile. Getting on the team during first year was special, not many if anyone had done it if my readthrough of Hogwarts a History was accurate. 

“You should’ve seen, they way he flew after the Remembrall.”

“Remembrall?” Neville asks.

“Oh yeah, here you go Neville.” Harry says and hand it to Neville. The smoke inside turns white, Neville makes a shocked face and runs away from us. Looks like he finally rembered what he'd forgotten. The twins laugh and say they’ll see us later as the duck into the courtyard.

“So seeker then, how’d that happen?” I ask.

“McGonagall thinks I’d be good, but I’ve never played Quidditch.” Hermione pops up beside us.

“You were flying circles around Draco Harry.” Ron says and I give them a confused look.

“When you went to the hospital wing, Draco was being a nimpty as usual but looks like Harry came out on top.” He says. I overlook Ron’s words, sometimes it was hard to tell if he was exaggerating something or not.

“What if I make a fool of myself?” Harry asks and scratches his cheek.

“You won’t make a fool of yourself. It’s in your blood.” Hermione says.

“What do you mean?”

“Come on follow me.” She says and steers us back towards the hall and up a few flights of stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

Eventually we come upon a glass case with various trophies inside. Right in front is a large plaque with various names.

“Here.” She points towards the bottom. James Potter Seeker. It read.

“Woah. Harry you never told me your father was a seeker too.” Ron said as we all stared at the shimmering plaque.

“I didn’t know.” Harry stutters.

“Hey look, there’s a McGonagall on there too.” I say and point to a different plaque.

“Do you think it’s the professor.”

“Couldn’t be, she attended Hogwarts before 1971.” Hermione piped up.

“How do you know everything?” Ron asks and turns to her.

“I asked her.”

“Well, I don’t know about you three but all this knowledge has made me hungry. Anyone know how to get back to the great hall?” Ron asks and I look up and down the corridor. It was empty meaning that everyone else was probably on their way to dinner.

“Let’s go this way.” Harry says and we follow him through a doorway. We come to many sets of moving stairs.

“Rowena’s stairs!” I exclaim.

“What?”

“Rowena Ravenclaw. She’s the one who enchanted these stairs. Not sure why other than to help students get to their classes on time I guess.” I say as the staircase shudders and begins to move.

“Woah, hold on.” I grin as they come to a stop at a new landing. Harry leads us forward through a doorway. The room is too dark to see anything.

“Does it feel like we shouldn’t be in here?” Harry asks.

“We’re not supposed to be in here at all. It’s the third floor, It’s forbidden.” Hermione says as we walk forward.

“It’s so dark.” I pull my wand upwards. “Lumos.” The tip wand glows a soft white light.

“Blimey.”

“That’s advanced.” Hermione says in awe.

“Also helpful for the current situation.” I say as we look around. The corridor was empty.

“Well what now?” I ask.

“We should turn around-” Hermione says but a loud meowing interrupts her.

Harry’s eyes widen. “Let’s go.”

“It’s Flich’s cat!” Ron exclaims as we get a move on. Around us flames from the overhead torches suddenly burn bright.

“Must be some sort of alarm.” I conclude.

As we reach the end of the hall Harry grabs onto a door-knob but it doesn’t budge.

“It’s locked.”

“That’s it we’re done for.” Ron says as he throws his arms out, almost hitting me in the face.

“Oh, move over!” Hermione says and points her wand at the door. “Alohomora.” The locks clicks open and she pushes on the door.

“Good thinking Hermione.” I high five her as I pass through the doorway.

“Alohomora?” Ron asks.

“Standard book of spells, Chapter 7.” Is all she says to him. Ron wasn’t one for self-study but the spells in the books were actually coming in handy. I move past them but quickly stop next to Harry. We share a glance, both of us wide eyed. 

In front of us stood a massive three headed sleeping dog. There was a small chest just below it.

“It was locked for good reason.” Harry says as the dog begins to wake.

“Oh no.” I breath out. This wasn't good at all. A low growl rumbles through the room as it notices the four of us. The only words that come to mind in the moment are.

“AHHHHHHH!” Unanimously we all run out the door and push it closed until we hear the lock click in place. We all book it down a few hallways just to be safe before taking a breath by the tall arching windows.

“What do they think they’re doing? Keeping a thing like that locked up in a school.” Ron asks as he shook his head.

“You don’t use your eyes, do you? Didn’t you see what it was standing on?” Hermione sneers at him.

“I wasn’t looking at it’s feet! I was a bit preoccupied with its heads. Or maybe you didn’t notice, there were three!” Ron complains.

“It looked like a chest but what was the three headed dog guarding then?” I ask to them.

“Guarding?” Harry asks.

“Harry remember, you said Hagrid went to Gringotts for Dumbledore. I bet whatever he picked up there is what the dog was guarding.” Hermione stated.

“It’s true, why else would the dog be there.” I say and look out the window. It was quite dark outside now. It looked as if we missed dinner.

“I guess I should be getting back to my common room. I’ll see you guys in charms tomorrow.” I say quickly and throw up my hand in a hurriedly wave before making for the stairs. I didn’t want to get caught outside of the dormitory when I wasn't supposed to. I guess I'd have to ask Harry if we should try to go back to the third floor to investigate more. I duck through another archway but I could barely see. I bring my wand up to the level of my eyes.

“Lumos.” The way ahead instantly lights up and I speed down the hall eager to get back to the dungeons. I wonder what Dumbledore wanted to keep hidden away in Hogwarts. I guess we were going to find out eventually, it was only a matter of time.

“You there!” I hear a voice exclaim and I whip around to see a prefect. “What are you doing out of bed?”

“I got lost.” I meekly say, the boy was so tall he pratically towered over me.

“Right, sure you were.”

“I swear, besides It’s barely curfew and I don’t know my way around the castle yet.” I try to tell him but it didn’t seem to help at all.

He says and looks at my robes. “Slytherin aye, I knew I’d catch one of you after curfew.” He sneers. Of course I would get stopped by someone who didn't like Slytherins. 

“I’m just a first year.” I state and I was close enough to my dormitory but this guy didn't seem like he was gonna change his mind.

“Don’t lie. First years don’t know the Lumos charm.” He says as he shines his own wand in my face. Maybe not every first year knew how to use the charm but it was thick for one to think  
“Nox,” I say and my light extinguishes. “Well, I do.” Now I was even more annoyed. The older boy moved his wand down the hall. 

“Back to the dungeons with you-“

“Thank you.”

“To Snape’s office.” He finishes.

“But if you would just listen.” I start but he points down the hall again. I sigh and follow him, there seemed to be no use. After a few moments of silence I try once more.

“I really was lost.”

“Yeah you won’t be the last Slytherin to try to lie their way out of detention.” I sigh again. I hadn’t even done anything to him and I wished I knew a hex or spell to get me out of this. We come to a closed door and the prefect knocks three times.

“Enter.” I could hear Professor Snape’s voice through the door. As the door opens, I hang my head and feel a shove bewtween my shoulder blades. I sent a glare over my shoulder as I turned back around towards our professor. This wouldn’t be a good first impression.

“Too what do I owe the pleasure Mr. Cresswell?” He asks as the prefect steps to the side, further pushing me into the room.

“Ah Miss Lupin.” I look up at my professor.“What’s the meaning of this.”

“I found her wandering the halls Sir.” 

“I see, I’ll deal with her.” He looks my way again and I look anywhere but the two other people in the room. I catch the prefect give me a smirk as he leaves the room. Tosser.

“Professor, I swear I was lost. I even told that tos- uh prefect but he didn’t believe me,” I quickly say I rush to his desk. I wanted to make my case as quickly as I could.“Please don’t expel me.” I say.

“Prefects are quite overzealous, especially newly appointed ones.” He says but before I can reply I hear a hiss and turn towards the noise. A cauldron was bubbling over and Professor Snape moves towards it. It wasn't the answer I was expecting but I wasn't going to say anything on the matter. Instead I look around the room getting a beeter look at all the potions ingredients stuffed everywhere on shelves. I heard a muttered curse come from the other side of the room and I crept over silently wondering what was going on. 

“What’s that?” I lean towards the work bench and look at the ingrediants on the table. There was mandrake root for sure and what looked like a bicorn horn but I didn't recognize the last ingredient which was type of flower. I'd have to ask Professor Sprout the next time we were in class.

“A draught Madam Pomfrey was in need of.” I nod in understanding. The peace draught, the one she wanted to give me. As I watched him ladle it into bottles I ask.

“Will we learn to brew it?” I point to the potion again.

“Of course, in your fifth year.” That was a ways off then. 

When he doesn’t say anything more about me being wandering in the halls, I figured now would be good a time as any to ask about my mother.

“Sir, did you happen to know my mother by chance?” I ask kind of quietly. I was nervous for some reason. I instinctually grab my mother’s locket, something that didn't go unnoticed.

"I haven’t seen that for some time.” He says.

“So, you did.” I relax at the bench.

“We were friends, but that was long ago.” He says and turns back to the potions. Maybe that’s all I should ask about. Obviously, they were close hence the necklace and now I had confirmation, but I knew next to nothing about my mum.

“What was she like?” I barely get out of my mouth.

“She had a knack for charms and loved to read.” He tone sounded odd like he was sadThen he didn’t say any more. Maybe I shouldn’t have asked about her.

“You should be heading to your dormitory; you have class in the morning.” I quickly stand from the bench.

“Of course. Thank you, Professor.” I say and turn away only to turn back two seconds later. “I’m sorry sir, am I in trouble?” I ask just to make sure.

“This was a warning. Run along Miss Lupin.” He says and I don’t argue or ask any further questions. As I head for the door I look back once more but he had already turned back to his work. I was not expecting that at all as most things here at Hogwarts. I think as I head down the hall back to my common room. He didn’t have to answer my questions. He didn’t even know me and certainly didn’t owe me a thing. But he gave me the one thing I’d wanted, information about my mother. I didn’t know why I was so anxious and it was only the first week of school. What else would this year throw at me?


End file.
